Something New
by BlueBunnieBabe
Summary: Full summary inside. AU/Non-canon. The charaters are OOC. I have adopted this story from DarkLady95. I have changed the title, it was Ares Alexis Malfoy: Year 1 but now its called Something New. Please read and review...
1. Author's Note

**So I have adopted this story from DarkLady95 and decided to make it my own. She was just to busy and just couldn't get around to writing more chapters. I am going to change it up a bit after chapter 4. She had made some gammer mistakes that I plan on fixing.**

 **I have changed the title and some other things. It was Ares Alexis Malfoy: Year 1 but now its called Something New. The reason is that every is going to be new for Ares...with going to Hogwarts, making new friends, and learning how to be Lord Consort Slytherin. I have also decided to make this into a 3 part series. The first will be years 1-4, the second will be years 5-7, and the last will be the future between Ares and Tom. Like Marriage and kids.. might even be a few lemons... Who knows ;D**

 **For those of you who loved this story and has followed me waiting for me to post, so I will post this Authors Note and Chapter one together. :)**

 **I do have other stories though, so you'd have to be patient with** **me on future chapters :)**

 **So I hope that you like this newish story and enjoy it.**

 **See you soon,**

 **DarkHeiressOfSlytherin**


	2. Chapter One

**Title** : Something New

 **Author** : DarkHeiressOfSlytherin

 **Rated** : T

 **Main Pairing** : Ares Malfoy/Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Slytherin (Not yet Romantic)

 **Summary** : My name is Ares Malloy and I have just turned 11. I'm the twin brother of Draco Malfoy or Dray as I like to call him. Hogwarts is just around the corner for me and I just can't wait. Learning magic and making friends... I wonder which house I'm going to be in? Hmm... When I get older I'll get married to my Tom, I mean Lord Slytherin. Tom is amazing and sweet. Even though I am only 11 years old, I know what I want and I'll learn what it is to be Lord Consort Slytherin.

 _ **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter. All ownership to J.K. Rowling. All I own are my OCs and Ares Malfoy that I have adopted from DarkLady96._

 **Warnings** : Some language, some cuddling, pet names and kissing on the cheeks/forehead.

 **A/N: Chapters my vary in different lengths. Even though I love Harry Potter, I don't know all of the events, so this story will be AU.**

 **No prophecy.**

 **The Potters are alive.**

 **Tom and Dumbledore will be friendly towards each other.**

 **There will be no horcuxes.**

 **No Order of the Phoenix or Death Eaters.**

 **Tom will be a Pure-blood, in his mid-thirties and a powerful business man. Out in public he will go by Lord Slytherin.**

Chapter 1 - Hogwarts Letter

Ares was laying across his bed in his room, reading one of the many potions book that his Uncle Sev had gotten him for his 11th birthday that was in June that he shared with his brother Draco. Even though he wasn't as smart as Draco, Ares still liked to read about potions and work with Severus. It was almost the end of July and wasn't long before he heard a tapping on his bedroom window. Looking up he saw an owl waiting for him to open the window.

Getting up from his bed, Ares made his way over to the window and opened it. The owl flew forward and landed on his shoulder. Holding out its leg, Ares untied the envelope that was tied to the owls leg. Once taken, the owl flew off back out the opened window. Looking down at the envelope he saw that it was addressed to him. He walked over to his bed, sitting down and opened the letter to read it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of_

 _WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand_

 _Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International_

 _Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of_

 _WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter clock (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an own OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARSARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

With a big smile Ares got up from the bed and ran out of his bedroom and down the hallway towards his father's office. When he got there, he didn't even knock on the door and just went in. What he didn't know was that his parents were having a meeting. He stopped in his tracks when everyone in the office looked over at him. Lucius sighed, glaring at his young son while Narcissa gave a small smile towards Ares. But what caught Ares attention was the blue eyes that were looking right at him. A blush formed on his cheeks.

At just 11, he knew who this man was. Tom Riddle, or Lord Slytherin to some people who didn't know him personally or just out in public. Tom waved over to Ares to have him come forward and stand next to him. He slowly made his way over to Tom, once there, Tom pulled Ares into his lap. Ever since Ares had been born, his parents had made a marriage contract with Lord Slytherin. Begin the last Slytherin heir and powerful business man, the Elder Malfoys thought he would be good for their son. Ares didn't mind though when he was told on his birthday that year. He actually thought that Tom was good looking. Just because he was only eleven didn't mean that he would deny his feelings.

Tom kissed Ares cheek and gave the boy a smile. "What do you have there Ares?"

Ares held the letter towards Tom. "I got my Hogwarts letter My Lo-"

Tom held up his hand for him to stop talking. "You will call me Tom, my little Kitten."

Ares blushed, but nodded his head and gave a cute smile. "Alright then... Tom." He looked over at his mother who was in the chair beside him and Tom and handed her his school supply list. "I have to send an owl saying that I am going to accept."

"Are you sure you really want to go to Hogwarts, Kitten? I mean you could always go to Durmstrang for a better education." Tom said to Ares, as he wrapped his arms around the young Malfoy's waist.

Ares nodded his head and absentmindedly leaned back, laying on Tom's chest, placing his head on Tom's shoulder. "I want to go to school where you went Tom. You always tell me stories about the school and the founders every time you visit me. So I really want to go to Hogwarts."

Tom gave a smile, kissing the side of Ares' forehead. "Alright than Kitten you may go to Hogwarts. As long as you talk to me every night." He reached into his inner robe pocket and pulled out a green and silver round locket with the initials A.A.M on the front. Tom handed it over to Ares. "This is a two way mirror. I have the other one and anytime you want to talked to me, just open it and say Tom. The one that I have will heat up and I'll know you want to talk."

Ares held it lovingly in his hands, being very gentle with the precious gift Tom gave him. Shyly leaning over, Ares gave Tom a peck on the cheek. "Thank you very much Tom. I love this."

"You're very welcome Kitten." Tom grinned at Ares.

Just then the door to his father's office opened and in walked Draco. Ares gave a smile at his older twin brother and waved. Draco smiled back and walked over to his mother, perched on her lap and handed her his Hogwarts letter and school list.

"Draco, look what Tom gave me." Ares said, showing Draco the two way mirror locket. Draco looked at it and nodded his head.

"It looks very beautiful Ari." Draco loved his little brother. He was very protective of Ares ever since they could learn how to walk and talk. When their parents told Draco about Ares begin Lord Slytherin's future consort and husband, Draco was actually happy for his brother.

Narcissa folded the lists back up and sat them on Lucius desk. "How about we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? That way we can get it out of the way."

"That would be a great idea my dear." Lucius said to his wife.

Narcissa looked over at Tom. "Care to stay for dinner my Lord. I know that Ares could like you to stay a little longer." She smiled and Ares blushed while he played with the locket that was now around his neck.

Hugging Ares close to him, Tom smiled down at his little Kitten and nodded his head towards Narcissa. "That sounds like a good idea. I would be glad to stay for dinner."

"Very well then... Dobby!" Lucius shouted out. Then there was a pop and one of the Malfoy house elves named Dobby was there in the office.

"Yes master Malfoy?" Dobby asked.

"Place an extra plate at the table tonight. Lord Slytherin will be staying for dinner." Lucius told the small elf. Dobby bowed and popped away back to the kitchen.

Narcissa moved Draco from her lap and stood up. "Dinner will be done soon, so we might as well head to the dining room." Lucius stood up and moved beside his wife, linking their arms together. They both headed out the office door with Draco behind them. Tom stood up and placed Ares on his hip like the young boy was still a toddler.

"I can walk Tom, you know." Ares said looking at him, while he wrapped his arms around Tom's neck anyways.

"I know, Kitten, but I like to care you. I've always done it when you were little." Tom told him and gave another kiss on Ares cheek. Tom followed the Malfoy's to the dining room, placing Ares on the chair next to his mother and him sitting next to Ares.

Once everyone was seated, food started to appear on the table. Lucius and Tom started to eat first then it was the twins next to eat and Narcissa was last to start. As they ate their dinner, Tom and Lucius talked about what was happening at the Ministry and new business deals that they have done, with Narcissa joining in here and there. Ares and Draco started talking about Hogwarts and how their school year that was coming up was going to be like for them. Tom and Ares also talked a little about Hogwarts, Ares saying that he couldn't wait to be in potions where is Uncle Sev would be teaching.

All in all, it was a good dinner night for the Malfoy's and Tom. And the boys couldn't wait for the next day where they would be going to Diagon Ally to shop for their school things. Unfortunately for Ares, his Tom would not be able to attend but Tom had promised his Kitten that he would talk to him with the two way mirror when he got back tomorrow night. Ares went to bed that night with a little cuddling from Tom, a few to many kisses on the cheek and a big cute grin on his face.

 **-O-**

 **I didn't change much to chapter one, but I hope that you like it. Please Review :)**

 **See you soon**

 **DarkHeiressOfSlytherin**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

It was now the next morning and Ares was up early. Earlier than he had ever been before. Ares was just so excited to go shopping. Any other time, him and Draco hated to go shopping with their mother because she would always make them try on everything. But then Narcissa always bought things for the boys after they tried on everything.

Since it was too early for Ares to get dress and have breakfast, he decided to see if the two way mirror really did work. He didn't know if Tom was up or not at this early in the morning, but he did think it would be kind of funny to wake him up. Ares slipped the locked up from under his sleep shirt and looked at it. Giving a heavy sigh, Ares opened the locket where the mirror inside grew larger and then yelled out...

"TOM!"

All of a sudden, there was a loud yelp coming from the mirror her was looking at and then Tom's face appeared in the mirror. Ares gave Tom a sweet cute smile.

"Morning Tom."

Tom gave a sleepy smile at his Kitten and gave a yawn. "Why Kitten, did you have to wake me up at this time in the bloody morning? It's not even 7 yet."

"I know, but I woke up early because I'm excited about going to Diagon Alley." Ares said with a smile.

"But you've visited Diagon Alley all of the time, Kitten. What makes today any different?" Tom asked Ares.

"It's different because it's for Hogwarts, Tom." Ares stuck his tongue out acting childish. "I am also hoping to get sorted into Slytherin or maybe even Ravenclaw, but I'm not really that smart for that house."

"Kitten, you are smart. Don't put yourself down."

"But not as smart as Draco. I do love potions though, that's about the only thing that I'm good at. I still don't see why you want a marriage contract with me." Ares told him sighing with a frown on his face.

"Because I knew that once you were born that I wanted you to be mine. You might be young right now for any kind of relationship, but you will understand how I feel in the future. Just don't worry about the contract until you're older, alright Kitten?"

Ares nodded his head. "Alright Tom. I'll wait, but I am kind of excited about our future. When mum and father told me and Draco about the contract, I thought Draco would be jealous about it." He rubbed the back of his neck all embarrassed like.

"You know Draco was never jealous of you, Kitten. He's protective of you and wants to make you happy. Besides, Draco as a marriage contract with Astoria Greengrass." Tom told him with a smile.

"I know." Ares told Tom as the door to his bedroom opened up to reveal his father. "Hello father."

Lucius gave a smile at his son and walked into the room. "Morning son. I figured you would be up. I could hear you talking from all the way into the hallway."

"I'm just talking to Tom, father. I wanted to see if the two way mirror actually worked. And it does, see." Ares took the mirror and turned it to hi father, so he was looking at Tom.

"Morning Lord Slytherin." Lucius gave a nodded at Tom.

"Lucius." Tom nodded back and Ares moved the mirror away to look at Tom again. "I'll talk to you tonight Kitten. Seems like your father wants you for something."

Ares nodded his head and grinned at Tom through the mirror. "See you later Tom." He waved goodbye and shut the locket, the mirror shrinking back to the original size.

Lucius brushed his hand over Ares hair. "Get dress Ares and head down to the dining room, Dobby should have breakfast waiting for us. Your mother is going to get Draco." He said and walked out of the room.

Taking the locket off, Ares got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower. Once finished with his shower, Ares headed for his wardrobe and got dressed in emerald green robes. After getting dressed, Ares brushed out his blond hair and just let it air dry. He didn't like his hair slicked back, like Draco always did with his hair. He thought it looked kind of weird, but he never told that to Draco. Robe on, hair done and now slipping on his shoes, Ares walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway.

Ares arrived in the dinning room and sat beside Draco. He took a little of every breakfast food and started to eat. It was quiet around the table for awhile, before they heard the fireplace in the family room alert that someone was coming through. Few minutes later, Severus Snape, the Potions Professor at Hogwarts walked into the dining room.

"Uncle Sev!" Shouted Draco and Ares. Both boys jumped out of their seats and ran over to Severus, practically tackling the poor man.

Severus hugged both boys and smiled. Everyone at Hogwarts thought that Professor Snape was a snarky bastard and mean to everyone, but when it came to his godsons he was nice and loving. "I see you're all dressed and ready for Diagon Alley." He placed his arms around the boys shoulders and walked them back to the dining table, where they all sat.

"Are you coming with us Uncle Sev?" Ares asked while he finished eating.

The Potion Professor nodded. "Of course, it'll be your first year at Hogwarts. And I am your favorite uncle after all."

Draco and Ares started laughing. "Uncle Rab and Uncle Rod are pretty cool I think." Draco said.

After breakfast, the Malfoy family and Severus got ready for leave. Leaving the manor, each adult grabbed onto the boys and apparated to Diagon Alley. Landing at the Knockturn Alley entrance, Narcissa handed the boys both of there supply lists, giving them smiles.

"Now then, you boys will go with your father and Severus, while I go shopping." Narcissa gave them all a grin and Lucius and Severus gave her a look. Kissing her husbands cheek, she turned around and headed down the alley.

"Well boys, were to first?" Lucius asked his sons.

Ares and Draco whispered back and forth, then looked up at their father. "We wanna go to Madam Malkin's. We should go on a head and get our robes first, since that will be the longest to wait for." Ares explained. Lucius nodded his head and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, leading them down the packed alley and towards Madam Malkin's.

Once they got inside, they could see that it was crowded with eleven year olds and their parents. The eleven year olds were standing on stools, in front of mirrors while a magical measuring tape going around them. They weren't standing there long before one of the assistants came over with a smile.

"Lord Malfoy... Professor Snape... I'm Marcia and I will be helping you today." The assistant said then looked down at the boys. "First years?"

Draco and Ares nodded. Marcia waved them to follow her over to and empty stool. They were fine until they realized that they were going to be standing next to the Potters. Giving a sneer, Lord Malfoy just looked at his sons and tried not to notice them. That was until Lily Potter gasped when she spotted Severus next to her. Draco and Ares wasn't paying attention to them, just on Marcia.

"Hello Severus." Lily said to Severus.

Severus was trying to ignore her, but he knew how Lily was. So he just gave her a small nod. "Lily.."

James looked up from his son when he heard Lily talking and looked over at her. When he noticed Severus, he sneered at the potion professor. "Snivellus.."

"Potter.."

James wrapped his around Lily while glaring at Severus. Then he looked over at Lord Malfoy. "Malfoy.."

"Potter.." Lucius said, but then looked over at his sons. They were still being measured and fitted for their robes. James followed his eyes, looking at them.

"I see your spawns look just like you, Malfoy. Make sure they stay away from Harry, I don't need Slytherins to corrupt my son." James said as Harry walked over beside his parents with his robes in his arms. Lily gave James a look, but then sighed not saying anything.

Lucius sneered at James and glared down at Harry. "Trust me Potter, with you and your mutts of best friends, I'd say your spawn is already corrupted." He smirked at James.

"Father, Uncle Sev... We're done now." Ares said while him and his brother walked over to their father with their robes in hand. Lucius smiled down at his sons, handed them a pouch full of 100 thousand galleons each. The boys smiled and made their way over towards the check out desk. Once finished, the boys walked back over to the group. Ares grabbed onto Severus' arm and Draco his fathers robes while looking at the Potters.

"Time to go to the next few stops then we're going wand shopping and buy you two a pet." Lucius said and started walking out of the robe shop. Not even bothering to acknowledge the Potters.

After shopping at Madam Malkin's, Flourish Blotts, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, everything was shrunken down and placed in their pockets of their robes. The Malfoy's and Severus now made their way to Ollivander's to get the boys wand. Inside the shop was dusty and shelves and shelves full of wands. Looking around, they couldn't see Ollivander anywhere, that was until he appeared out of no where.

"Ahh... Lord Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to see you. You as well Severus." Ollivander said to the group. He looked at both boys and smiled at them. "Here for you first wands I see. I remember when your father was here getting his first wand as well... And Severus as well."

"I'm so excited to get my wand. Mum always said that I would steal father's wand and play with it." Ares said shyly and grinned at his father, making Lucius chuckle.

"Yes you would, causing a lot of chaos." He said to his son.

"Well then... Who will go first?" Ollivander asked the boys. They looked at each other and Draco stepped forward.

"I'll go first." Draco said, stepping in front of the desk.

"Now, which is your dominant hand young Malfoy?" Ollivander asked Draco. Draco raised his right hand, having Ollivander measure his arm. Then Ollivander turned and walked down an aisle. He came back with a wand that he thought would be a good fit for Draco, but it wasn't. It took awhile for Ollivander to find the right one. Eventually, He came back with a wand that was 10" long, made from hawthorn wood and had a unicorn hair core. Ollivander handed the wand to Draco. "Here you are young Malfoy, try this one out. 10" long made from hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core."

Draco grabbed at Wand and held it in his hand. He felt something warm go though his body. He looked over at his father and smiled at the man. "It's the one father."

"Very good Draco." Lucius said with a smile.

Ares grinned at his brother and walked up to Ollivander's desk for his turn to get a wand. The old shop keeper, looked at Ares over the desk. "And which is your dominate hand?"

Ares raised his left hand and Ollivander measured it. He walked back into the back and looked at all of the shelves with every type of wand there ever was. But when ever he would grab one, he felt that it just wasn't the right one for the young lord. Ollivander passed an aisle and froze.

 _'I wonder..'_ Ollivander thought to himself and walked down that aisle. When he got to the shelf, he grabbed a golden box. Looking at it, he turned and walked back to Ares and the others that were waiting. Taking out the wand, he looked deeply at Ares and handed the boy the wand. " Here you are, 9.5" long made from (1)Pear wood with a (2)werewolf saliva and nails core."

Lucius and Severus looked at Ollivander concerned. Ares just shrugged his shoulders, grabbing onto the wand firmly. An electrical current went through Ares body and it was warming him up. The wand was forming a bond Ares' magical core. That was why the shock went through him. After awhile, the current stopped and it felt like the wand was buzzing in Ares' hand, in acceptance.

"Cool... Look Draco!" Ares went over and showed Draco his really cool wand.

Lucius walked over to the desk and asked, "How much for the wands Ollivander?"

"For the Hawthorn, 20 galleons... The Pear though, it's a specially rare one. Not many have that type of wand, so I'd say... 50 galleons." Ollivander told Lord Malfoy.

Lucius nodded his head. "Add in two wand holsters and we'll be on our way." Ollivander nodded. All together the cost was 100 galleons. The boys walked over and paid Ollivander 50 gallons each. Ares placed his wand in his arm wand holster and waved bye to the old shop keeper. The other Malfoy's and Severus followed after him.

Back out on the Alley, the Malfoy family made their way into Magical Menagerie to buy the boys some sort of pet. They knew that you could only have an owl, cat or toad. But who would want to have those boring animals. Lucius and Severus waited over back at the door while the boys went to find an animal of their liking. After about thirty minutes, Draco went over to his father and just shook his hand. He didn't find anything that he liked. Ares was still looking around the shop.

He was about to go back towards his father and Uncle when he heard a croaking sound coming from a cage over in the back corner of the shop. Ares made his way over to the cage and looked inside it. It was the most beautiful black raven that he had ever seen.

The raven cocked his head at Ares and gave another croak towards the boy. Ares gave the raven a smile. He unhooked the cage from the bird stand and took the raven over to his father.

"Did you find something Ares?" Lucius asked his son and looked inside the cage. "It's a very handsome raven." Ares nodded his head and walked over to the shop counter where the assistant was waiting. He placed the cage on the counter; along with food, a black bird perch, and treats. After paying for the raven, they left to go buy Draco an owl and meet up with Narcissa to head home.

Later that night, Severus went home after helping the boys unpack their things and staying for dinner. Ares let his raven out of his cage, which he named; Corbett(3); which meant - black raven.

Ares and Tom talked for awhile on the two-way mirror and talked about everything that he gotten in Diagon Alley, his raven - Corbett, and the situation with the Potter family. Tom already knew because Lucius fire called him. After the talk, he went to bed and couldn't wait for the first day of Hogwarts.

 **-O-**

 **(1) Pear Wood - This golden-toned wood produces wands of splendid magical powers, which give of their best in the hands of the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise. Possessors of Pear wands are usually popular and well-respected.**

 **(2) Werewolf cores ally themselves with made werewolves and born werewolves very well. However, they do often ally themselves with a strong owner, one who has courage, bravery and loyalty. When a wand as these cores, the wand is an extremely loyal wand and will cause many difficulties for anyone who tries to take the wand from their owner. It will often backfire on someone who had stolen or won the wand, it does not cooperate well with others. Over all the werewolf cores all do well with divinations and outdoorsy elements.**

\- **Whiskers do well with Transfiguration.**

\- **Hair does well with Charms.**

\- **Saliva does well with Potions.**

\- **Nails do well with Hexes, Jinx's and Curses.**

 **(3) "Corbett" means black raven. It's origin comes from Latin-America.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 - Hogwarts Train and House Sorting

On the first of September Ares and Draco were getting everything ready for them to take on the train. Ares was dressed but was practically pulling at his hair, because he went through his trunk like 4 times already. After awhile, Ares finally had his trunk fixed and ready to go. Draco walked into his brothers room and smiled.

"Time to go Ari." Draco said. Ares nodded at his brother and grabbed his trunk and Corbett while in his cage. He followed his brother down into the front entrance where His father and mother were waiting for them.

"All set my sweets?" Narcissa asked her sons with a smile.

They both smiled and Lucius shrunk their trunks so they could place them in their pockets. The Malfoy family walked out of the manor and towards the apparation point. With cages in their hand, the boys grabbed onto their parents and they apparated to Platform 9 3/4.

When they arrived they could already see that the platform was already starting to get crowded. Lucius looked around him and sneered. He hated being around non-purebloods. Looking down at his sons, he laid a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Time to get on the train boys. I want you to study hard and listen to Severus. If you need anything just go to him whether you are in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. And make sure you send us letters... You know how your mother is, she'll worry."

Narcissa glared at her husband then kissed both of her sons on the cheek. "I want you to have fun and write at least twice a week."

Ares and Draco hugged their parents goodbye. Picking up their cages with their pets, they walked over to the train and got on. They walked through the train until they found an empty compartment in the last cart. Going inside, they placed their animal cages on the shelves above their seat then sat down.

"Are you excited Dray?" Ares asked his brother.

"Of course. It's going to be amazing." Draco said and looked out the window.

"I'm excited, but I'm a little scared as well. We won't see father or mum until Christmas Holiday."

"I'll be alright Ari." Draco smiled at his brother.

Ares smiled back when the door to their compartment opened up to reveal Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. They made there way over and took their sits with Blaise and Pansy sitting with Ares and Crabbe and Goyle over by Draco. Ares waved at them all, while Draco nodded at them.

"Hi Ares!" Pansy said excitedly and gave him a hug. "You look so cute."

Ares blushed. "Thanks Pansy."

The train soon started to move on the track. All of the students started to lean out of the windows and waved to their parents. Ares wasn't no different. When he spotted Lucius and Narcissa, he gave the biggest grin and started to wave them bye. The train was almost out of the station when a pair of familiar eyes caught his attention. At first Ares thought he was seeing things, but when those eyes gave a wink at him. Ares knew who that was. His Tom. Ares smiled at the man and gave a small wave to try and not be spotted.

The group sat back down in their seat and relaxed while the train was moving. Corbett croaked and Ares stood up to let the raven out. Once out, Corbett flew and landed on Ares shoulder. The raven started to nip at Ares' ear.

"He's so pretty Ares." Pansy said and went to pet Corbett. "Not many people have ravens has familiars."

"I know." Ares said.

"So Draco.. Ares.. How was your summer?" Blaise asked his friends.

"Yea.. I heard that your father had a run in with the Potters at Diagon Alley." Vincent said.

"Tell me about it..." Draco sighed. "We were there for our school things and the older Potter called us spawns, like we were evil or something."

"You kinda are." Pansy said giggling.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No we're not. Us Malfoy's maybe quick thinkers and can settle a high paid business deal, but we aren't evil. And he didn't have to say that, Ares is sensitive and-"

"I was fine Dray." Ares said to his brother. Corbett was now grooming his hair.

"Fine Ari, whatever you say." Draco said to his brother and sat back in his seat.

Ares just gave a sigh and looked out of the train window, while stroking Corbett's chest. After awhile, Ares fell asleep.

 **-O-**

Ari!... Ari!...ARES!

Ares woke up with a jolt which Corbett did not like making the raven give out a squawking noise. Rubbing the sleep out of his eye, Ares looked up at his brother and the rest of his friends.

"Get your robes on Ari. We'll be at Hogsmead Station soon." Draco who was already in his school robes said to his little brother.

After getting his robes on, Ares placed Corbett back into his cage. He just latched the lock when the train squealed to a stop at the station in Hogsmead. Ares looked out the window and became nerves. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he grinned at Draco and wrapped his arms around his brother. Both boys grabbed their pets and followed the crowed of students.

All of the first years have now arrived at the castle. They were lead up a grand staircase when they were met by an older woman in green robes. Her face was stern and kind of expressionless.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now-" There was a croak and near her feet was a slimy frog.

"TREVOR!" A chubby faced boy yelled out and moved to grabbed the frog. Professor McGonagall gave a look at the boy. The kid gave a timid look and backed away. "Sorry."

The professor looked back at the group of first years and continued. " Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Ares listened to McGonagall speak and explain the houses. He was smiling, but was still kind of nerves. He heard the professor say to stay where they were and get presentable. Then she left.

The group of first years talked among themselves with each other. That was until Draco decided to confront Harry. He was still pretty upset about what happened at Madam Malkin's. Ares didn't even have time to stop him, so he gave a wary look and went with him. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind them.

Draco said. "I see you're made it Potter?"

"Yes." Potter said. He was looking at Draco's "bodyguards".

Draco smirked and nodded over at Vincent and Gregory. "Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle." He told Harry when he noticed where he was looking. Potter looked to Draco's right where Ares was standing. "Beside me here is my brother Ares. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

A red-headed boy gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked over at the kid.

"Think my name is funny, do you?" Draco asked and gave a good look at the boy. "No need to ask who you are. Our father told us all about the Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford."

The red-head glared at the young Malfoy lord.

Draco looked back at Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the sort. We can help you there." He said with his hand held out then looked over at Ares. Ares got the point and held his hand out towards Harry as well.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said coolly, not taking either hand and went back to the red-head.

"I still remember what your father said about my brother and I. Just watch your back Potter." Draco sneered at Harry and went back over to the others with Ares following beside him. Ares gave a sigh and looked at his brother. "Why did you do that Dray?"

Draco just looked at Ares. "You know why. I was still mad about what happened. Potter will be my number one target now."

"Fine Dray, just don't get into to much trouble." Ares said and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ari, Uncle Sev will make sure I won't get into trouble." His brother said.

Ares smiled when Professor McGonagall came back to the group of first years. She gave a small smile and looked at all of the young faces. "We're ready for you now!

The first years followed the professor into the Great Hall of Hogwarts where the other students where at. The whole Great Hall was a sight to see. Especially, the magical ceiling. It had Ares in awe.

"It's not really the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read all it in 'Hogwarts, A History'." Said a bushy brown haired girl over to Ares right.

"Gather around here please... Thank you" McGonagall said as the group stood in front of her and the sorting hat. Which came alive and started to sing the Hogwarts school song. Draco, Ares and their friends weren't even paying attention to it. Once the song was over, McGonagall started to speak again with a long piece of parchment in her hand. "When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. Once sorted, you may go over to your house table and have a seat."

Holding up the parchment in her hand, she started to read the names. "Hanna Abbott..."

Ares watched as a blonde girl went up to stool and sat down. As soon as she did, McGonagall sat the sorting hat on the girl's head. It moved, like it was talking to Hanna. Then the hat yelled. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table for the Badgers of Hufflepuff started to yell and clapped loudly as Hanna moved towards it and sat down.

McGonagall carried on with the names, going alphabetically down the list that she had. Vincent and Gregory was sorted into the Slytherin easy. After a few more names, it was finally time for Draco and Ares. The professor called for Ares to come up. At first he didn't want to go, but Draco gave a little push and Ares stepped forward. He looked up at Severus who was looking right at him. The potions master smiled at his nephew to reassure Ares.

Ares made his way over to the stool and sat down. Once the hat was on his head, it started to talked to him inside his head. _"Ahh... The youngest Malfoy. Where to put you?.. Where to put you?"_

 _"Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin... Please."_ Ares thought. _"I want to be with my brother."_

 _"Hmm... Very well."_ The hat said. _"Better be... SLYTHERIN!"_

Giving a sigh, Ares stood up and made his way over to the Snake table, where their shouts and clap were really loud. Ares smiled at his brother and Uncle Sev. All he had to do was wait for Draco. And for his brother it didn't even take a second when the shout of SLYTHERIN was over heard, causing more clapping. It was easy for Draco, as well as Pansy. She also went into Slytherin.

Potter was next up to be sorted. It didn't take long when the hat shouted. "GRIFFINDOR!" Followed by loud shouts, claps and foot stopping. More names came and went, making the Weasley prat also go into Griffindor. Last was Blaise and you know where he ended up... Slytherin.

After the long sorting and the Headmaster saying some words that any of the Slytherins were listening to, food started to appear on the table in front of them. Ares took a little of almost everything and started to eat. Some talking was past among friends and then it was time for bed.

Ares, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all shared a dorm room. Ares was going to write a letter to his parents and Tom, but he was so sleepy that he decided to do it when he got up. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. The next day was going to be a tiring day since classes started.

 **-O-**

 **Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**I have fixed the grammar mistakes that was in this chapter. So I hope that you will enjoy.**

Chapter 4 - First Day of Classes

The next morning Ares woke up at 7 o'clock before everyone else in his dorm room. Today was the first day of classes at Hogwarts and Ares was excited. He couldn't wait to get his schedule from his Uncle Sev at breakfast. Since he was up, he decided to go and have himself a shower. Once done, Ares went and got dressed into his Slytherin uniform. He was just starting to place his parchments, inks and quills into his bag when his brother, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle finally woke up.

Ares looked over at them. "If you don't hurry up, you're going to miss out on breakfast."

The boys groaned and started to get ready, each taking turns using the bathroom that they're sharing. Ares gave a chuckle when seeing Draco's hair in a mess. Draco glared his brother and went to fix his hair, that to forever. After awhile from waiting, Ares decided to just go down to the Great Hall by himself. Grabbing his bag, he headed out of the room.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast. Don't take to long." Ares told his friends and walked down to the common room. He waved at Pansy on his way out of the Slytherin common room and walked his way to the Great Hall. As he walked into the Great Hall, he saw that almost everyone was there and had already started to eat. Ares walked over towards the Slytherin table and sat down.

"Where is your brother Ares?"

Ares looked up and smiled at his Uncle Sev. "You know him Uncle Sev. It takes him forever to do his hair and to get ready for the day."

"Very well then. Just make sure he isn't late for classes." Severus said and patted Ares on the head. "And remember... Its Professor Snape while in classes and on the weekdays."

"But that's going to be sooo hard." Ares said pouting slightly.

Severus gave a sigh. "It'll be okay. But... If we are alone then you may call me Uncle okay Ares."

"Alright Uncle... I mean Professor Snape." Ares said with a grimace. He hated how that sounded. Just then Draco and the rest of his friends walked into the Great Hall, coming over to the table and sat down.

Draco yawned. "Morning Uncle Sev.." He filled his plate with food and started to eat.

"Dray... You have to call Uncle Sev, Professor now." Ares said looking over at his brother.

"Whaat? Do I have to?" Draco asked with a quiet whine.

"Yes you do. Unless its the weekend or we're alone." Severus said. "Or unless it an emergency."

"Fine then." Draco said. "I won't like it, but fine."

Severus reached into his robe pocket and took out a stack of parchments. Her started handing them out to the first years. "These are you first year class schedules. And I hope that you make it to all of your classes on time. I really don't need to give any of my snakes detention or having them lose house points, do you understand?"

"Yes Professor Snape." The whole Slytherin first years called out. Severus gave a small smile and nodded his head as he went around the hand out the other schedules to the other years.

Ares, Draco and their friends looked over at their schedules together.

(A/N: I kept darklady's schedule. I didnt see anything wrong with it.)

SLYTHERIN SCHEDULE

 **MONDAY**

8:00 to 9:00 BREAKFAST

9:00 to 10:00 HISTORY OF MAGIC (w/ Hufflepuff)

10:00 to 10:30 BREAK

10:30 to 12:00 TRANSFIGURATION (w/ Gryffindor)

12:00 to 1:00 LUNCH

1:00 to 2:30 POTIONS (w/ Gryffindor)

2:30 to 3:00 BREAK

3:00 to 4:00 POTIONS (w/ Gryffindor)

4:00 to 6:00 DINNER

 **TUESDAY**

8:00 to 9:00 BREAKFAST

9:00 to 10:00 HERBOLOGY (w/ Ravenclaw)

10:00 to 10:30 BREAK

10:30 to 12:00 HERBOLOGY (w/ Ravenclaw)

12:00 to 1:00 LUNCH

1:00 to 2:30 HISTORY OF MAGIC (w/ Hufflepuff)

2:30 to 3:00 BREAK

3:00 to 4:00 HISTORY OF MAGIC (w/ Hufflepuff)

4:00 to 6:00 DINNER

 **WEDNESDAY**

8:00 to 9:00 BREAKFAST

9:00 to 10:00 FREE PERIOD

10:00 to 10:30 BREAK

10:30 to 12:00 POTIONS (w/ Gryffindor)

12:00 to 1:00 LUNCH

1:00 to 2:30 DADA (w/ Gryffindor)

2:30 to 3:00 BREAK

3:00 to 4:00 DADA (w/ Gryffindor)

4:00 to 6:00 DINNER

 **THURSDAY**

8:00 to 9:00 BREAKFAST

9:00 to 10:00 CHARMS (w/ Ravenclaw)

10:00 to 10:30 BREAK

10:30 to 12:00 FLYING (w/ Gryffindor)

12:00 to 1:00 LUNCH

1:00 to 2:30 TRANSFIGURATION (w/ Gryffindor)

2:30 to 3:00 BREAK

3:00 to 4:00 TRANSFIGURATION (w/ Gryffindor)

4:00 to 6:00 DINNER

 **FRIDAY**

8:00 to 9:00 BREAKFAST

9:00 to 10:00 CHARMS (w/ Ravenclaw)

10:00 to 10:30 BREAK

10:30 to 12:00 CHARMS (w/ Ravenclaw)

12:00 to 1:00 LUNCH

1:00 to 2:30 HERBOLOGY (w/ Ravenclaw)

2:30 to 3:00 BREAK

3:00 to 4:00 DADA (w/ Gryffindor)

4:00 to 5:00 STUDY HALL

5:00 to 7:00 DINNER

7:00 to 9:00 ASTRONOMY (Slytherin)

"Seems we have History of Magic with Hufflepuff first after breakfast. But then we have Transfiguration and Potions with the Gryffindorks." Draco said with a sigh."

"Why do you have to be so rude Dray?" Ares asked, giving Draco a pouting look.

"It's who I am."

Ares rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Ares finished his breakfast and got up ready to leave. "Well hurry up you lot. I want to get to class early."

"I say you should have been in Ravenclaw." Draco said.

"But then you'd miss me to much." Ares said with a smile. "And I know that you'll worry about me because we have never been apart before. You wouldn't even know what to do if we were ever separated."

"Oh hush it.." Draco said, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Let's get going shall we?" Grabbing his bag and Ares' hand, the brothers and group of friends headed off towards the History of Magic class room, which we being taught by a ghost.. Of all things.

"I'm so glad that it's finally lunch... Professor Binns is such a boring teacher. I fell asleep three times in his class." Draco said with a sigh. The group of young Slytherins sat at their table

"I didn't think it was that bad." Ares told his brother as he started feeling his plate with food.

"Of course you didn't, you little book worm. You were just sitting there and listening to him. You were in heaven." Blaise said, making others around them start laughing.

Ares just shrugged. "What can I say? I love to learn."

"But other than the Gryffindor's being in our class, Transfiguration was great." Crabbe said while stuffing his face. Goyle not far behind him.

"Of course. We actually got to learn something useful." Draco said, eating his lunch.

Ares ate as well and started to get a head start on reading his potions book. He was so tuned into his book that he didn't realize lunch was almost over, until he felt himself being shaked.

"Earth to Ari?" Draco said to his brother, who jumped and looked over at Draco.

"What is is Dray?"

"Lunch is about over and I'd thought you'd like to get to Uncle Sev's class early."

"Good idea Dray." Ares smiled and placed his potions book back into his bag. He drank the last of his pumpkin juice, grabbed his bag and followed his group down to the dungeons where potions class was.

The Slytherin first years made it to the class earlier than anyone...except for a bushy brown haired girl...who was defiantly a Gryffindor. Ares and Draco found a sit on the other side of the room in the front row. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy sat around them. Class was about to start when a herd of Gryffindor's started coming into the class.

"Cutting it close don't you think?" Pansy asked the group, who agreed with her. The class was talking among themselves when the classroom door slammed shut. By the door stood Severus Snape. Ares looked back at his Uncle and gave a huge smile. Severus saw and gave Ares a wink without getting noticed by the other students. He didn't want to cause favoritism. The professor started to walk down the aisle between the desks to his desk. Once there he turned sharply towards the students, arms crossed.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..."

Professor Snape looked over at Draco and Ares. Both boys looked up. Draco had a smirk on his lips, while Ares just grinned.

"Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death..." Snape said, until he noticed Harry Potter scribbling on some parchment and glared at the boy "...Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"

Ares looked over at the Gryffindor boy who was just shoved by the bushy haired girl, making Harry pay attention.

Snape walked up towards Harry's table. "Mr. Potter, since you have not mind to pay attention you must know a lot about potions. So tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The bushy haired girl raised her hand, which Snape ignores and just keeps his attention on Harry, who shakes his head.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape asked Harry.

The same girl raises her hand again. But Harry just shook his head. "I don't know, sir."

Severus was getting aggravated with the Potter brat. "And finally, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Draco was getting tired of the same girl raising her hand, so he put his up. Harry looked at Draco then said. "I don't know, sir."

Professor Snape sneered. "Pity. Clearly, you aren't very smart, are you, Mr. Potter?" Harry just looked down at his hands. Severus looked over at Ares, walking over to him. Ares looked up at him. "Will you Mr. Malfoy answer these questions for Mr. Potter?"

"Sure Uncl... I mean Professor." Ares blushed. He couldn't believe he almost let it slip. Giving a breath, Ares looked over at Harry. "Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite."

Snape looked around the room and no one was writing. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down!?" He exclaimed loudly and every student grabbed their quills and ink, started to write down the information. "After you write that down I want you all to turn to chapter 4 and started reading. For your homework I want a three length parchment on the properties of a Calming Drought. I want it on my desk by next class, which is this Wednesday. So don't procrastinate and turning it in late. I will give detention and take off points. So get to reading." He turned and went to his desk, getting ready for the next days classes. This group of first years was his last class for the day.

After Potions, it was now time for dinner. Both Draco and Ares were happy about that. The first day of school had gone pretty well for the Malfoy twins. Now all they had to do was do it 200 more times before the year was up.

"I though the first day was great. To bad we have homework, but I'm fine with it." Blaise said as the group took their seats and started eating.

"I'm excited for the Potions home work. Uncle Sev practically taught me every thing about the Calming Drought potions. I could do that in my sleep." Ares said.

"Which you shouldn't do because it could be dangerous." Said a voice behind him. Looking, Ares saw his Uncle.

"I know that, I was just saying." Ares grumbled and ate his food. Severus carelessly rubbed Ares head.

"By the way, your mother owled me, asking why neither of her sons have written to her or your father yet."

"Crap! I was going to do it this morning, but I was so excited for classes that I totally for got. I'll start on a letter to them when I get back to the dorms."

"Make sure you do that. You know how Narcissa gets." Severus said and walked out of the Great Hall. After dinner the group went to their dorm room. While everyone was getting ready for bed, Ares wrote his parents their letter. Letter finished, he had Corbett carry it off.

 **Please Review :)**


End file.
